


Hellfire vs. Girls Alliance

by multipledreamsoffailure



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipledreamsoffailure/pseuds/multipledreamsoffailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Will, Percy and Leo are a world famous Rock band called Hellfire, with manager Jason and bodyguard Frank. A lot of fluff and angst and a tiny bit of smut if you squint ensues as they meet their rival band Girls Alliance consisting of the girls, with Reyna as their manager. Includes a lot of Solangelo cause I am trash. Some tagged characters will only appear later.<br/>Based off this amazing prompt:<br/>http://corila-queen.tumblr.com/post/129489011545/ok-but-imagine-a-band-rivalry-pjo-au?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my new fic. First time writer here, so please go easy on me :)  
> Basically, I saw the prompt and just thought; it's now or never, just sit down and DO IT (thanks, mental Shia LaBeouf). So here we go with the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Hellfire: fire of the sun mixed with the black of hell. They should cancel each other out, consume each other with a passionate hate. But they don't. They strengthen, enhance each other, make something even stronger than the burn of the sun, the darkness of the underworld. That's how opposites work. That's how Nico di Angelo and Will Solace work.

Imagine; you are lying in bed. You are sleepy, but you're happy. You were at an amazing concert last night. The band was awesome. The guitarist was cute. You went home with your boyfriend and crashed into bed, exhausted. You can feel his arms around you and you relax. It's a Sunday, so you can easily go back to sleep for another few hours.

Not quite the same for one Nico di Angelo.

Nico woke up. He was exhausted. He and the band had rocked that concert last night and he was happy, apart from his sore throat. He could feel his boyfriend's arms around him. Will Solace, one of the two guitarists of the band. It was slightly bittersweet, this relaxed morning, it was only an illusion. In two minutes the alarm would go off and goodbye, sweet lazy day. There was no relaxation, no Sunday brunch, no walk in the park with his arm around Will. There was practice, a strict diet, endless talks with the manager about security, interviews, reviews, publicity. Not a spare minute, and then another concert that evening. In the upcoming week there were interviews, photo shoots, meet and greets, practice, practice, more practice. Four concerts, screaming fans, stress, bodyguards. 

And Nico loved it.

He loved the band, he loved singing, he loved to lose himself in the music, to get better every day, to sing in front of thousands of people. He often wondered what his life would be without it, but he couldn't see himself anywhere else except for on stage. 

Then the bloody alarm went off.

Nico groaned and sat up. He ran a hand through his (in Wills opinion beautiful) messy bed head.  
"I can't." He slumped back into the pillows. Will smirked at him and jumped out of bed, walking into the ensuite bathroom.  
"Come on sunshine, brush your teeth and you may just get to shower with your devilishly handsome boyfriend!" Nico buried his face in the blanket and mumbled, "Why can't you just get back in the bed, kiss me, and then we can go to sleep again."  
"I'm not kissing you with that morning breath, death boy. You could probably kill someone with that," Will called from the bathroom. "Now get in here before I recede the offer, and that would be a shame," he grinned as he carried on talking around a mouthful of toothpaste, "think of all that lovely hot water running down my hot, naked body, while you're still lying in bed and get the cold water when I'm done." He smirked as Nico stumbled sleepily into the bathroom.  
"Screw you, Will Solace," he mumbled, "screw all morning people." He grabbed his toothbrush and glared at Wills smug face in the mirror. 

After an invigorating shower, they walked out of their bedroom and joined the other band members in the living room of the suite. Jason was already there but it took a solid 10 minutes for Leo to drag himself out of bed. As soon as they were all gathered, Jason started talking.  
"Now I'll be as quick as I can, but we need to talk about tonight. Yesterday was awesome by the way, sorry about the slushy though, Percy." He snickered as Percy glared at him.  
"Hilarious, Jason, really. Why don't you try playing three songs in a sticky wet t-shirt. I'm sure you'd love it."  
Jason smirked,"I'll pass. Anyway, tonight's crowd should be smaller and less fan girly-"  
"There has got to be a better way of phrasing that."  
"-so depending on what we actually get, we might risk a stage dive in "Broken Bodies", and no, unless you want to take one of Leo's suggestions, Will, there is no better way of phrasing that."  
Nico sighed, "Do I have to? I literally feel like shitting myself every time, it's fucking terrifying."  
"Language!" Frank barked, then blushed as all eyes turned to where he was standing in the corner of the room.  
Jason rolled his eyes," Look, I know you don't like it, but-"  
"Yeah, yeah, publicity, image, fans, 'you signed up for this', I know," interrupted Nico, scowling, "I still hate it." Will rubbed a hand along his thigh in a soothing motion.  
"Also," Frank butted in, turning red again," if you want that," he motioned towards Nico and Will cuddled together on the sofa," to stay a secret, you'd better tone it down. The fans are going crazy and if one photo gets out..."  
Will sighed and leaned his head against Nicos shoulder. "We know." 

Nico felt a twinge of guilt. Their relationship was only a secret because he was a coward. He wasn't out to anyone except the band, not his parents and definitely not the world, like Will. He felt awful every time someone brought it up but he was too scared to tell his Dad, who under certain circumstances might have been understanding, but now so far under the thumb of his stepmother Persephone, if he said anything she didn't like she would squish him like a bug. He couldn't lose his Dad, not after everything he had done for him. Not after the car crash. 

After another hour of "planning", which was basically Jason explaining to them how if they mucked up his timetable by not being at the right place at the right time, he would set them on fire, if they did anything stupid, he would murder them, and if said stupid thing got in the papers, he would dig up their graves, turn them into zombies and kill them again (so the usual), they headed out to the studio to practice for another few hours before the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write longer chapters, but this is it for the moment ;)


	2. Of bitches and interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this chapter longer but im the end it got too long and I also like the small cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think and thank you so much to everyone who gave me kudos and commented <3

Nico's heart pumped loudly. He focused on his breathing. Slow breath in, slow breath out. He looked across to Will, wishing not for the first time that evening, that he could reach over and take his hand. As they waited while the opening act finished, he tried desperately to calm his nerves. He wasn't usually this nervous before a concert, the nerves never quite went away but you got used to it. No, today he was stage diving for the first time in months, and he was panicking. He looked over to the others, Percy picking at his nails to make sure he didn't mess up his hair, Leo so hyped up he was practically bouncing and Will, smiling gently at him and mouthing something, probably along the lines of "It's gonna be ok." Nico smiled back. Will always made him feel better. And then he heard the crowd screaming, the drums and guitars starting and he leapt on stage and straight into the opening lyrics of Streets of the dead. 

The concert went spectacularly well, despite the substitute keyboard player. Octavian, the old one, had gone from a quiet, slightly full of himself pretty boy to causing one scandal after the other, and was finally fired after turning up to a concert drunk, despite the zero tolerance policy. They still hadn't found a replacement.  
Percy and Will more than made up for it, both of them being amazing guitarists as well as singing background, playing on their knees, racing around the stage as if they were on drugs, hyping up the crowd and making Nico feel guilty for "just" singing the lead. The stage dive went fine, he was only groped twice, which he made sure to over exaggerate about when he relaid the result to Jason, and he got back on stage without a hiccup.  
After the show there were a few reporters to deal with and, after they had cleaned up quickly, a short signing, where the security guards had to drag three girls out who tried to rip out strands of Percy's hair. The others already knew they would never let him live it down. Despite the high from the adrenaline that every concert brought, they were all exhausted, especially after two concerts in two days, and wanted to go back to the hotel. 

"I think I'm dying." Nico groaned as he fell onto the sofa once they finally got back at two in the morning. Percy slumped beside him, nodding in agreement. Even Leo was yawning. Frank was waiting downstairs for the night shift bodyguard to switch with him and Will, being a pushover, had decided to wait with him.  
Leo traipsed towards his room "I'm hitting the sack, people. We get a lie in today, until nine, oh joy. I am human and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell need more than seven hours sleep so Imma at least get that. If lover boy wants to wait for his Prince Charming, that's fine by me, but if I hear a single sound, Imma kill you both, 'kay my little grumpy monkey?"  
Nico threw a cushion at him and missed. Of course. "Shut your face, Leo. Call me a monkey once more and I'll show you something you won't like that monkeys definitely can't do."  
Percy smirked, "Don't you want to save that for Will?" Leo cackled as Percy got a half-hearted punch in the arm for his efforts.  
"I hate you both." Nico muttered and stalked past Leo to his and Wills bedroom, "if Will expects me to wait up for him, he can stick it..." He caught Percy and Leos snickers and scowled. "Never mind."  
"No, Nico, I'm fascinated, he can stuff what where exactly?" Leo asked innocently, while Percy howled with laughter, still sprawled out on the sofa. Nico slammed the door, ignoring the peals of laughter coming from the other side. He slipped of his clothes and went straight to sleep, not even waking up when two long arms wrapped themselves around him and a pair of lips pressed a kiss into his hair. 

The next day they had an interview scheduled with Girls Weekly, the most popular celebrity magazine in America. Even for them it was a big deal. Jason was probably the most nervous, jumping up and down nervously as they waited for the interviewer to come and giving them helpful reminders like; "If you say no comment, they have the answer they want!" "If you say something stupid, they will have it on record. And I will kill you" and most encouraging; "I've told them which questions they aren't allowed to ask, but if they ask them anyway, you have to give them a spontaneous, believable answer!" This was not only referring to Will and Nico, they all had things they didn't want to talk about. 

As they waited, they immersed themselves into their public images. The music industry was definitely not all it was cracked up to be. It's tough, no breaks, no second chances, no pity. Ruthlessness everywhere you go, backstabbing, sabotage. You take all the help you can get, if you're too weak or not fast enough, you're out. And without the perfect image you're already screwed. So you make yourself one, craft it, mold it until it fits you like a second skin. Some people choose their image based off of what they want to be, what they want people to be. For the band, it was clear. They didn't want to be fake, they knew people loved their music, they didn't need to lie their way towards fame and money. So they chose their images carefully and enhanced the character traits they already had and were willing to embrace. Nico was the broody one, always in black, ears pierced, a few tattoos here and there and an always present chunky skull ring. Percy was the bad boy, a heartbreaker, a flirt, a tease. Leo was the cheeky cute one, always up to mischief. And Will was the golden boy, good looks, tall, blond hair and a constant smile on his face. And still no one really knew them, no one saw behind the scenes to see how troubled all of these boys really were.

Finally, the interviewer came, a woman who introduced herself in a sugary sweet voice as "Kelli with an i, not a y". Nico could already see she was trouble when she walked in (AN: sorry, I had to). She shook their hands with a smile as fake as her tan and went straight to town, ignoring all the precautions Jason had taken and tearing them apart by making each question worse than the last.

She started with Leo.

"Leo, how did it feel when your mother died?"  
"Umm, that was years ago, I-"  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Of course I miss her, I-"  
She waved a hand at him to stop him and moved on to Percy, leaving a troubled Leo to exchange a worried glance with Will.

"Percy, we heard that your stepfather didn't approve of your career choice and kicked you out of the house. Did your mother really just stand there and watch while her only son disappeared?"  
"That's not true, Paul never-"  
"We also heard rumours that you flirt so much because your heart was broken by a long time girlfriend who left you. Is this true?"  
Percy looked helplessly at Jason, who was glaring at the woman as if he wanted to punch her.  
"No comment." He spat out bitterly.  
She smiled pityingly at him and turned to Nico.

"Nico, do you feel responsible for your mother and sister's death in that car crash?"

Everyone immediately jumped to their feet. A simultaneous "How dare you!" erupted from Percy and Jason, while Frank moved slowly nearer to Leo, who looked as if he were about to punch her. Nico ran from the room, closely followed by Will.  
Jason gave Kelli a murderous look and grabbed the recording device seconds before she did.  
"Sweetie, I'm gonna need that." She simpered, "now give it here. I got everything I needed, so I'll be going."  
Jason shook his head in disbelief, "Oh hell no. I'm keeping this." He held up the device, "We are rescheduling the interview with the magazine, if the boys even still want to do it, and you, ma'am, are losing your job. This was the most unprofessional thing that has ever happened in my presence, you are a disgrace to your firm and a disgrace to journalism. If anything on this device gets in the news, I will sue your ass until you don't even have the clothes you're wearing left. Are we clear?"  
Kelli smirked, "I see how it is. Touchy bunch, aren't you? Well, I know I'll be rooting for the Girls then. You'll want to watch your backs."  
Jason ignored her. "Frank, would you escort Miss Kelli back downstairs? Make sure she leaves, if you would be so kind."  
Frank glared at her, "It would be my pleasure" he answered. Kelli winked at him, "Handsome, for a bodyguard." She giggled as he blushed. "I'll be back sugar, don't you worry!" She called to Jason as Frank shut the door behind them.  
Jason glanced at Percy and Leo, who were still standing there with stony faces.  
"Should we go..." He motioned in the direction of where Nico and Will had disappeared.  
"Best leave them," Percy said, looking troubled. "Will knows him best, he'll know what to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that annoys me about the pjo/hoo books is the unrealistic way they deal with their losses (friends and family etc.). Irl I believe they would all have more issues and take longer to deal with the awful things that have happened to them, including quite a lot of PTSD, which Rick seems to dismiss too easily. I'd like to portray it a bit more realistically.
> 
> P.S. Paul did not kick Percy out, he left of his own free will, Paul tried to stop him. And we will also find out about Percys ex. But all in good time ;)
> 
> P.P.S. The girls will make their first appearance in the next chapter, that's how this one got too long.


	3. Meet the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, still shorter than I wanted it to be. Chapter four is where it really gets going, I'm looking forward to writing it. Sadly I'm facing a little bit of writers block and I have school which is keeping me busy, but I will be updating at least once a week, it kinda depends when inspiration strikes.

Nico ran from the room, barely aware of Will's footsteps following him. He tried to lock himself in the bathroom but Will managed to throw his hand in the closing gap. He pushed it back open and immediately folded Nico in his arms, as the latter broke down in heart wrenching sobs.  
"Shhh, sweetheart, it's ok," Will whispered soothingly as he rocked Nico to and fro, "I've got you baby, just let it out." He could vaguely hear voices from the other room, but he was too consumed with his boyfriend to make out what they were saying.  
After a few minutes, the loud sobs had made way for silent tears, a constant stream down Nico's cheeks.  
"Will," he croaked as he buried his face in Wills neck,"she-"  
"She Is a heartless bitch and she has no idea what she was talking about. She doesn't know you and she doesn't know what happened." Nico whimpered at Wills furious response.  
"But that's what everyone thinks isn't it? That it- that I- that it's my fault?"  
"No, Nico. No one thinks that. Not a single person who knows exactly what happened thinks it's your fault. Nico, we've been over this so many times. Don't let her make you do this to yourself again!" Will sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
"But I-"  
"But you were the driver? So what? It was an accident. Even if you had caused it, it wouldn't be your fault. And you didn't! You know what happened Nico, it was a damn drunk driver that took your mother and sister away from you, the fact that you were driving the car, hell, the fact that you were even in the car has nothing to do with the outcome. I will go over this with you again and again until I'm blue in the face, it is not your fault and you have no reason to feel guilty that you survived. Please, please, stop doing this to yourself."  
Nico gripped him tighter, as if steeling himself for something, and then pushed him away.  
"I need to be alone right now, ok?" he muttered, opening the bathroom door, "I...I need to think."  
And he walked away, obliviously leaving a hurting Will behind him.

It was a very subdued day after that. Kelli had attacked all of them, except for Will, and had brought up some really nasty memories. Jason sat in the living room and worked on the last two concerts they had there before moving on, Percy and Nico shut themselves in their rooms and Leo spent the afternoon banging away on his drum kit. This being only one of the reasons why he had the soundproof room. Leo on energy drink was something you got tired of quickly.  
Will went to the hotel gym, thankfully only meeting three fans there. He enjoyed running, it kept his body occupied while leaving his brain free to mull things over. Not that he necessarily wanted that this afternoon. He felt awful every time Nico pushed him away, every time he blamed himself yet again for things that weren't his fault; the car crash that killed half of his family, his homophobic dad who was the main reason Nico was still in the closet. That still hurt the most, the feeling of worthlessness that he couldn't help getting when they denied their relationship, as if Nico was embarrassed by him. Even Will, Mister Sunny Boy himself, couldn't block out all the negative emotions.

At dinner they were all feeling slightly better. They were eating takeout in front of Age of Ultron when Leo came in with a frown on his face.  
"Guys, we got a problem." Nico rolled his eyes,  
"What is it now, Leo," Leo scowled.  
"Just listen. Ok, so when miss bitch left this morning, I was too pissed to think about it, but she said something weird at the end." Percy nodded.  
"I'm assuming you meant the "I'll be rooting for the girls" bit, right?"  
"Exactly." They explained what had happened to Will and Nico.  
"So anyways," Leo continued, "obviously I needed to know what she meant. We definitely want the digs if she's interested, right? So I did a little research," he held out his phone, "and apparently "The girls" are this totally awesome rock band." Will raised an eyebrow.  
"And?"  
"And?!" Leo exploded, "And they're literally kicking us off the charts!"  
Will and Percy exchanged a resigned look.  
"It's no big deal, Leo. We're Hellfire, so what if there are a few newcomers. Who knows, they might actually get somewhere."  
"You don't understand, Streets of the dead is gone!" Leo yelled, jumping up and down in frustration.  
Everyone's head snapped up.  
"What?" Nico growled, snatching Leos phone out of his hand.  
Leo waved his hands wildly, "Gone! Zilch, nada, rien, nichts, niente! It's off the charts! We've been replaced by a friggin' Girl Band!"  
"Shit" Percy swore clenching his fists. Nico stared at the screen.  
"What's this?" He asked Leo, pointing at it. Leo laughed bitterly.  
"That? Oh, that was just the guitarist Drew making fun of us and telling us to get out of the way.  
They crowded round the phone. Will read the article aloud,  
"We've all heard of the new band rocking the world, but Early Bird has got the first exclusive interview with the beautiful girls of our new faves: Girls Alliance."  
"Are you kidding me?" Percy snorted, "How old are they, three?"  
The article continued with the interview. The band consisted of Piper, the lead singer, Annabeth and Thalia the guitarists, Hazel at the drums and Drew on the keyboards. The boys had to be honest, they didn't sound too bad, not as airheaded as most other girl bands. Except for Drew. She was a piece of work, a diva insulting people left and right. She called Hellfire a 'has-been' and insisted they were on the way down-"Are you kidding? Broken bodies is number one"-and they should 'make way for the new stars'. She actually challenged them, saying if they wanted to be the best they should prove it.  
As Will finished the article, there was a stunned silence. Then Leo spoke again.  
"Game on, bitches."

Deep in discussion of what to do next, they all started when Jason stormed into the suite, slamming the door behind him.  
"Incapable twats, all of them," he groused, falling onto the sofa, "Ok boys, ignore me for the rest of the evening, I'm pissed off."  
"What happened?" Will asked sympathetically. Jason scowled,  
"Oh, nothing, they only went and cancelled the frigging concert in Seattle."  
Nico groaned,"This day could not get any worse. What happened?"  
"They double booked the concert hall and the other band got there first," Jason explained, "So now I either have to organize a new hall, which will fit less people so hello, refunds, or I have to cancel it completely and hello, even more refunds."  
"Oh, for goodness' sake" Will exclaimed. He blushed as everyone stared at him "What?"  
"For goodness' sake?"Nico smirked, "Babe, what century are you from?" Will blushed again as everyone laughed.  
Jason sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I hope it's worth it, kicking us out."  
"Who did they actually double book us with?" Leo asked. Jason frowned.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. There's this new band that seems to be going somewhere. They're actually officially our 'rivals' now, since one of the members trash talked us. Their called-"  
"Girls Alliance?" They all answered together.  
"You're joking, right?" Percy added.  
Jason gave them a confused look.  
"No, and how the hell did you know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented/gave kudos. I didn't even realize how rewarding it feels until I started writing myself <3  
> Please tell me what you think  
> P.S. Sorry for hurting my babies  
> P.P.S. Next chapter we finally meet the girls in person ;)


End file.
